Setsuna the Traveler
by cocoyang
Summary: Setsuna's lost her memories! She doesn't know where she is or who she is and what the hell is going on. Waking up in the Old World, where everything began, Setsuna straps up to travel back to the Magic World to find some answers. Ala Alba comes to the rescue, but it will be a long while before they find her- and anything can happen in the Magic World. Co-written by Lol Reality.
1. Lost I

Author's note: I do not own Negima or any of the characters. All from Ken Akamatsu, author of Negima! Magister Negi Magi.

***The first few chapters have been edited and slightly revised by my good friend Lol Reality, who will be co-writing and continuing to edit and revise this story from now on, while she continues "Sakurazaki Setsuna".***

This story is set after the events of the manga.

**Chapter 1: Lost**

**_-Setsuna's POV-_**

_Everything was dark. And the pain all over my body suddenly felt 'real' when I thought I was dreaming- or dead. Normally, I would be in panic not knowing where I was or what was happening around me. Instead, I knew that I have been lying on something comfortable and part of my mind brought me to the point of letting myself just go with it. It's quite nice here anyway. Maybe I can relax for a little while.. or more than a little while.. WAIT. What is this feeling? Something's not right. This is not.. _

"How's the girl doing?"

"I think she's having a nightmare or something.. And her body is soaked in sweat."

"Again? We have to do something to wake her up. We can't let her fall further into unconsciousness. Let's change her clothes then carry her out. We'll start the curatio. It's the last hope we've got."

"Yes, master."

_What's that voice? What're they talking about? Change my clothes? Wait, what.. _

_I felt a warm hand sliding around my back and the thought of being naked in front of someone horrified me. Using my full strength, I forced my body to get up from where I was and a bright light tore my eyes as my head smacked on something hard.. really hard. The bright light faded into nothing.  
_

_**-normal**_** POV-**

"MIZU!" A woman ran down to check on a young lady who was knocked out by the sudden impact on her head. Her silky red wavy hair swayed as she shook the girl in her arms. She wore tiny glasses that suited her sharp yet seductive eyes. A tell-tale white doctor's coat covered her body.

"Ow- My head.." Said the girl, pushing herself again from the bed. She had her hand on her forehead where she could feel the blood painfully pumping every second, making her want to rip her brain out of her head.

"Are you okay?" The red haired woman stood up. "I never thought you'd wake up this way, poor thing." she continued with a chuckle.

"Yes.. I'm fine. Somehow. "

"Lay down for a while I'll bring you some medicine."

Without waiting for a response, she turned her back and walked out of the room leaving a bewildered alone- well, at least she thought she was alone.

"Uhm.."

"Hm?"

Setsuna brought her eyes down to meet a beautiful young lady sitting on a floor. Her face grew red as she saw how beautiful she was. That innocent beautiful face reminded her of someone. A face she would never get tired of looking at. Someone she felt devoted to, and someone she'd give her life for. But, who was it? Her vision blurred slightly as confused tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wh- Why are you Crying? What's wrong?"

She could not hear anything. Or rather, she wasn't paying attention to anything the other girl was saying. She tried so hard to remember, remember this person who made her heart clench so painfully. Her grip on the blanket tightened. Her half-closed eyes gazed down at nothing in particular.

"I- I can't.."

Her voice was small and she trembled as she spoke. _Who am I? Where am I? What happened? My head.. My chest.. It hurts.._

"Uhh, are you okay? You can talk to me if you'd like to.. Maybe I can help you out."

The swordsman finally noticed the girl in front of her. Her beautiful face pained her heart. "Who.. am I?" She managed to let her shaking voice out. "I- I cant.. I can't remember.. anything.."

"Oh my.. What on earth happened to her?" The red haired woman spoke. Standing still at the door side, she was holding a tray of medicine and water, her worried eyes fixed on the girl on the bed.


	2. Lost II

Author's note: I do not own Negima or any of the characters. All from Ken Akamatsu, author of Negima! Magister Negi Magi.

NegimaFan1513 - Thank you so much and I'm a big fan of Negima too. I'll do my best to update more chapters that does not only focus on setsuna herself :)

manticore-gurl071134 - I'm really happy and thank you so much. This is my 2nd chapter of the traveler. I hope you'd like it :)

**Chapter 2: Lost II**

_The Old World. This is where everything started. Man. Animal. Demon. Spirit. And even Magic. A world where everything began. War. Countless warriors and innocent beings were killed by faceless villains who wanted to take over everything. No one wanted to lose. Everyone wanted everything. Heroes appeared. The few who managed to survive were saved, but the death count was high. The villains were pushed back, and a shaky peace fell over the world. But greed and evil still lurked in the hearts of many. They began the Creation. Two different, separate worlds where they could maintain a balance. One with magic, one without. Mundus Magicus. Earth. Both were still deeply connected to each other and to the Old World, but none of its inhabitants knew about anything beyond theirs.  
_

Setsuna slowly closed her eyes as she felt the comfort spread through both her body and mind. On a grassy hill she sat, leaning her back on the firm trunk of a large tree, letting the peace calm her senses. Her white hair danced with the gentle wind that stroked her soft skin. Everything was so peaceful.

"Nice, Isn't it?" The red haired woman spoke sitting a meter away from the resting girl. Seconds later, she opened her mouth again. "Caira."

Opening her eyes, setsuna slowly turned her head to face the woman beside her with a questioning look.

"Caira. That's my name." Caira gave the younger girl a welcoming smile.

"I.." Setsuna didn't know how to respond. She thought it was proper to tell her name too but-

"Anyway, how's your body?" Caira changed the topic to avoid bringing the girl's anxiety back. Her smile was warm, but her eyes shone with deep concern over this new, unknown girl who somehow stumbled into their lives.

Setsuna's body was covered with bandages. And every part of her body was battered, making her flinch in pain whenever she tried to move too much. She didn't know how she got those wounds. And she didn't know how she brought herself to this place. Being so far in the dark was really beginning to piss her off.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt that much now. Thank you for your kindness." Setsuna replied with a tired smile. The older woman's eyes wandered down to the girl's body. She had been given a pair of brown linen pants, while she wore nothing on her torso except a sports bra. While covered with bruises, she could she her porcelain skin shine through, and could see the chiseled muscle along her stomach. _Oh. Wow. Oops, snap out of it! This poor girl was almost beyond repair when we found her, and all I do is ogle at her. I'm not even gay._

"Try not to move around too much. I mean, it's somehow our responsibility to take care of you since I'm the one who picked you up." Caira looked at the direction of her house. "I'm going in now. Still got a lot of work to do. Feel free to come in whenever you want. Lunch will be ready soon if you're hungry."

Giving a last friendly smile, the red head turned and started walking towards her house. Setsuna rested her head again. Leaning back, she let her mind go back to the problem at hand.

'Who am I.. And where am I..'

Meanwhile, Caira was sitting on the dining table drinking a cup of hot choco. "Mizu." She called out for the young girl who was readying their lunch.

"Yes?" Mizu turned to face her master waiting for her words to come out.

"Could you please go out and have a chat with the kid?" Her gaze was set under the huge tree where Setsuna was resting.

The young girl put down the plate on the table and smiled. "I'd love to." Then she removed her colorful apron and ran out to see the mysterious girl outside. She didn't know why, but having Setsuna around made her happy. She excitedly began the short trip to the hill.

_**Setsuna's POV**_

_'What should I do now.. I guess staying here will not give me any answers.. I have to go. But where? I don't even know this place.. I really don't want to be a burden anymore, and I want my memories back. I NEED my memories back, before I go insane.  
_

"What are you doing?"

Startled, I opened my eyes to see a girl leaning forward to get a closer look at my face. "You surprised me."

"Sorry didn't mean to" She chuckled putting her tongue out.

The wind blew her straight chocolate brown hair. It was so pretty that I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Her side bangs covering part of her face, I could see her beautiful round eyes shining. Brown hair and eyes. My heart twitched for a moment. My head wasn't so subtle.

"Agh..!" I grabbed my head as I felt my brain squeeze.

"Wha- What's wrong?!" The girl knelt down not knowing what to do. She grabbed my hand that rested on my head. "Master! Master, something's happening to her again!"

_Brown.. Chocolate brown hair.. Eyes.. My head hurts.. My heart.. What the hell is this?!  
_

The last thing I saw was Caira running towards our direction. I felt my eyes roll up and everything went dark again.


	3. call I

Author's note: I do not own Negima or any of the characters. All from Ken Akamatsu, author of Negima! Magister Negi Magi.

Alot of things and events that i could write came into my mind. But when i faced the monitor, I had hard time expressing myself in english. And **'lol reality'**, my close friend was really good in it so I asked for help. We started to talk about this fiction and everything. Thank you for the edit and Ideas! (bow to lol reality)

NegimaFan1315 - I really appreciate for the review. :) More chapters will be updated for you to find out about it. please keep on reading and review for me to know what you think about them. :D

manticore-gurl071134 - YES. sorry for being a spoiler but her being as half-demon will play a lot of roles in this story :)

**Chapter 3: Call I**

**_Caira's_** _**POV**_

I held on to my cup of not-so-hot-chocolate. "Mizu, can you make another one for me?"

"Okay."

As her master, I knew everything about Mizu. And this is my first time to see her face so downcast. She was kind and cheerful. But somehow I could see that something was deeply bothering her. The shining brown eyes were gone. Is it because of that kid? I'm quite worried about that girl too, but..

Getting up from the chair, I walked over to the kitchen to cheer up the young girl. "What's the matter? She won't die, so you don't have to worry that much." I raised my hand to pet her hair and realized that the top of her head almost reached my nose. _Didn't know she was this short.. Well, she's still young. 16.. Still short._

"I wonder where she's from. And her wounds.. What could have happened? It's just that i really pity that girl- she even lost her memories."

"Your worries won't help anything, all we can do right now is help her recover and-"

"I know. That is why.." Cutting my sentence short, she stared on the wooden floor letting her head hang low.

I didn't know how to respond to her. _I just let her down even more. What kind of master am I? I feel utterly pathetic._ My eyes just stared at the poor girl standing in front of me. "I think I'll have a look at the kid. She might go insane again or.. Anyway, hot choco."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll boil the water again."

It was better for me to not speak when I can't do anything. "Sure." I turned around and headed to the room where the mysterious girl was sleeping. The noise of the wooden floor resounded throughout the living room with each step I made. As I got to my destination, I could hear a small yet rough voice struggling. Without a second thought, my hand reached out for the door knob and opened the wooden door as fast as I could.

'Another nightmare?'

_**Setsuna's POV**_

- _Ring - _

_Dark. Again. Now I'm getting used to this.._

_- Ring - _

_What's this noise.._

_- Ring - _

_It's small. Not that far away.. As if it's calling for something.._

_- Ring - _

_Where is this sound coming from.._

"Wake up."

_Wake up. That's right. I have to wake up. I need to follow this.. Whatever this is. It's calling out for ME. Get. UP. _

_- Ring - _

"Hey kid, wake up. Open your eyes."

_Caira-san's voice.. I can't- _

My body jerked up as something cold splashed on my face. _What the-_ sitting on the bed I could feel something dripping from all over my face and hair. _Wa__ter..? _

"Sorry for that. Are you okay? You're freaking me out." I turned my head to meet the owner of the voice. She was standing beside me holding an empty glass. Her worrying face made my chest heavy.

"Caira-san.. I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble.."

_I've been such a nuisance to them.. All I've done so far was eat, sleep, go crazy and worry them sick. How will I be able to pay them back for what they have done for me? _

"Nah- Just don't make us worry too much so get up already."

_- Ring - _

_Again.. This sound.. I have to go.._

_- Ring - _

I jumped out of the bed and ran out the room and past the front door as fast as my legs could take me. I heard Caira-san shouting behind me but I knew there was something more important calling out for me. Drawing me. I felt my legs starting to ache and cramp but somehow I was able to ignore it. It's as if the minor pain in my legs was somehow familiar. Like I was used to it. Then all of a sudden, the pain was gone. I could feel my muscles begin to relax, and with each step I ran, my pace was getting steadier and faster. Caira-san's voice began to fade and the ringing in my head grew even louder as I reached the edge of the forest.


	4. Call II

Author's note: I do not own Negima or any of the characters. All from Ken Akamatsu, author of Negima! Magister Negi Magi.

Miyuki-chibi : Im glad that you liked it. Thank you :)

manticore-gurl071134 : Yes, Lol Reality and I are huge Setsuna fans. And haha, not quite, but I'm glad that they give the desired effect. :) Well, here's the next chapter to satisfy your curiosity, but it will probably end up making you all the more curious afterwards. Thanks!

**Chapter 4: Call II **

_- Ring -_

_- Ring -_

All I did was run. Run and run and run deep in the forest not knowing where i was heading My legs just wouldn't stop- or rather, I wouldn't let them stop. I knew I was getting closer to whatever it was that was ringing which grew louder and louder as my pace hastened. Huge trees were standing everywhere I looked, blocking the view beyond them. I ducked and weaved through the roots and branches covering my path, unknown reflexes and instinct barely keeping me from falling flat on my face. But then I stopped._ Huh? I can't hear the ringing anymore. No- I can no longer hear it, but I can feel its presence. How is this happening? This feeling goes deeper than my current memories can keep up with.  
_

Slowly, I took another step and scanned the area. It was dark and I could barely recognize anything. Patches of sunlight leaking through the trees was all I had to aid me as I began to run again. _I can't stop. Not when it's so close._

_- boom! -_

_What? _I spun around, trying search for signs of the sudden explosion, and spotted a thick, dark smoke reaching up high towards the sky. It was from the direction I came from. _A fire?_ I stared at the smoke for a moment before, my mind blank, not registering what was happening. Then I ran again.

"Mizu, RUN!"

For a moment, my heart stopped beating and my body froze when I heard the voice and reality hit me. _Caira-san?! _Her white coat was nowhere to be seen, her black tank top revealing her heaving shoulders and her arms caked with blood. She was barely standing with her two legs shaking from the pain she felt. Suddenly, a blue shimmering light surrounded her right hand. A look of grim determination spread through her features.

"No, Master! STOP!" Another voice cried out from the corner.

_Mizu! _As I braced myself to run to the direction of the two women that saved me, healed me, helped me recover, something big, black, and very mean-looking entered my vision. Its body easily filled the clearing where we were standing, its menacing wings big and strong enough to level a building. Its yellow eyes were locked on Caira-san, and, for a moment, my breath hitched. _Dragon._

_I should be scared. I should be horrified. _My mind was thinking of several different reactions that would have been normal for anyone who found themselves in point blank range of a dragon, of all things. But my body had other ides.

It should have been clear that I wasn't thinking clearly when my muscles began to tense. In fact, I wasn't thinking at all when I felt my legs kick off and I found my right hand reaching out. _But.. reaching out for what? _My eyes grew wide when the dragon made a sudden motion, and I saw its large, spiked tail swing swiftly towards Caira. Before I could even think of crying out, screaming for her to get out of the way, for her to please not get killed, I don't want her to die after everything she's done for me, I felt something solid enter the grip of my right hand, which swung up to the right, slicing clean through the large tail. The dragon wailed loudly in pain, and that's when I snapped out of it. My mind suddenly regained control, and it was then that I registered that Caira-san was now behind me, staring at me with eyes wide in shock, confusion and.. admiration? I stood in front of her, wondering what the HELL just happened, when I was suddenly aware of a weight in my right hand. Looking down, I saw a magnificent sword, a nodachi, long, powerful and menacing. I could feel its power flow through my arm and into my body, and I knew this was what was calling for me all this time. This belonged to me. This was a part of me.

Only one word entered my mind at that moment, and it felt like a splash of ice cold water.

_Yuunagi._


	5. Rescue I

Author's note: I do not own Negima or any of the characters. All from Ken Akamatsu, author of Negima! Magister Negi Magi.

Sorry for the late update since I was waiting for my editor, yet still busy :( I can't wait any longer So Here's chapter 5 with no edition. Sorry for the wrong grammars ;( It'll be fix as I update the 6th chapter.

Miyuki-chibi : Thankyou so much for the support :D

Manticore-gurl071134 : Ofcourse she is haha! The wings will come out later on, please continue reading :)

KJacket : Soon to find out :) I put her more into thoughts since her mind is confused from her lost memories but I'll try to make her more like setsuna in following chapters.

NegimaFan : Nope the whole 4th chapter is setsuna's pov. Sorry for the confusion ill try to work it out a bit more :c But thankyou so much for the reviews and interests :D

"Guest" : Thankyou Thankyou! 3

**Chapter 5: Rescue I**

Deep in the forest in the magical world, there stood a cottage that stood out of sight, and out of mind. It was small yet enough for one man to live in. Peaceful and calm, sounds of different kinds of insects and birds echoed through the forest. Among the noises, two voices were heard from the balcony of a wooden house.

"Okay, so you're telling me that you sent the girl there just to heal her dying heart- no, brain? whatever it was." A dark-skin muscular man spoke as he reached for the tiny tea-cup that was placed on a round wooden table.

"Yes. But i never thought that the magical portal that i summoned would go wild. It has been many years since I opened it- ho-ho-ho." Replied an old woman that looked well over a hundred. She was small, not even half of the man who sat in front of her. Her head was covered with shiny silver hair that was help up and in place by a pair of chopsticks.

"Hell yeah, you taught me about the Old World when I was little but never sent me there cause it's forbidden. What's up with your brain granny, you could have just let Konoka heal her." Said the man putting down the tea-cup on the table with an annoyed looking face.

"Sure, Konoka is a great healer but not as good as me since she can't use the Curatio. It is the greatest- no, strongest healing magic and yet, the girls' brain was damaged too much to recover her from being a human vegetable." The old woman looked up to the star-filled sky. "Listen Rakan, the blade stroke at the center of her heart. Yes, I healed it right before it stopped beating, but if I did not send her to the Old World, what could have happened to the poor girl? The magic there in the Old World is twice as potent as that of Mundus Magicus, simply because that is the origin- the birth place of magic itself."

"But you said the portal went wild. You mean her ending up there was by dumb luck?" Said the man crossing his muscular arms around his bloated chest.

"O-ho-ho-ho! Don't worry, she's fine now. My great great grand daughter picked her up somewhere in the forest. It was a coincidence though- ho-ho-!" The old woman's face was full of joy. Her wrinkles around her chicks stretched as she laughed.

_She somehow reminds of me of the little vampire. Sure, the little missy bites a lot more than she smiles, but there still is something. _This bugged Rakan a little, as stared into the old woman's face, not knowing what was going on in here head. Then he opened his mouth again to speak. "Okay, thanks granny that's enough. As long as she's alive and well." His face changed into a wide grin relieved to know that his 'friend' was saved.

"Don't you want to see her?"

"Huh?"

The old woman jumped down from the chair where she had sat. "Follow me." She turned around and took a step for her to get inside the house.

Out of curiosity, Rakan just stood up and followed her back without saying a word. As he entered the small cottage, he saw another round table at the center of a small room with a shining crystal ball perched upon it. He knew what it was but he chose to not speak as the old woman mumbled some unknown language and the crystal ball started to brighten up the whole room. And slowly, an image of a girl came into view.

"Is that- is that the Sakurazaki kid?"

"Shh-! I'm trying to concentrate."

"Okay, okay."

The Old lady continued on the long spell and the blurry image in the crystal ball cleared up. She opened her eyes and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" A look of confusion crossed his dark features.

"She lost her memories. Don't you wanna go and help?"

_Lost memories, eh?_ For a moment, Rakan stood still, looking at the crystal, ball deep in thought. And soon, a thought crossed his mind, changing his expression to that of a scheming pervert. "Sure, I wanna help." And his smile grew into a wide grin, his eyes showing keen interest. Nodding, he said, "Alright, granny! I'm going to go have some fu- er, help the poor little half-demon."

The old woman shook her head at his excitement, knowing full well that the last thing Rakan wanted to do was help. Still, a small smile made its way onto her lips.

_Asking Rakan to_ _help might not have been my best idea.. But this is definitely going to be interesting. Setsuna, it looks like you have something big in store for you, child._


End file.
